malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Inconsistencies
A page to document inconsistencies, impossibilities, printing errors and similar oddities within the Malazan books. In Gardens of the Moon *Calot being incinerated 'within an hour' of him and Tattersail getting dressed for the command meeting would not have been possible - the command meeting took place in the early morning hours and the army had not yet been mobilized. Later on, the troops were waiting before the battle as 'no wind stirred the midday air'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.60/72 *Calot tosses a handkerchief to Dujek Onearm. It then says the 'High Mage' snagged it. It clearly should read the High Fist as Dujek then proceeds to use it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.65 *The UK MMPB edition states that leaving 'Mallet's tenement' had been easy for Crokus Younghand and Apsalar. However, as the two had been holed up in Mammot's place it is most likely that Mallet's appearance in the following chapter caused a confusion between Mammot and Mallet - rather than 'Mallet' being a name for the tenement where Mammot resides.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.542 *Orfantal speaks to Korlat and in her response is called 'dear sister', although Orfantal is described as male and named Korlat's brother for the rest of the series. Presumably this is a continuity mistake.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.696 *Gorlas Vidikas is twice referred to as a son of the powerful House Tholius in Gardens of the Moon.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 In later books, he is referred to as a member of House Vidikas.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9 *A poem called The Conspiracy appears in the epigraph of Chapter 13 and is attributed to Blind Gallan. The epigraph lists Gallan's birth as 1078, but Gallan later appears in the Kharkanas Trilogy, which seems to take place hundreds of thousands of years before Gardens of the Moon. In Deadhouse Gates *During the pursuit of Kalam Mekhar, Lostara Yil is twice addressed as Captain by one of the other Red BladesDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.171 however not long after, following the assassination of Sha'ik Elder, Tene Baralta addresses her repeatedly as Sergeant.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.206/207 *Bhok'arala are described as both having tailsDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.346 and being tailless.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.77 In House of Chains *For problems with the timing of Trull Sengar's Shorning see the Midnight Tides section of this page. *Chapter 1 of House of Chains dates the start of Karsa Orlong's raid on Silver Lake as 1159 BS.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.30 But no more than a few weeks later after he is captured, his captors note the end of the Siege of Pale which actually occurred 4 years later in 1163 BS according to Gardens of the Moon.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.147Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2 In Midnight Tides *The House of Chains Prologue showing Trull Sengar's Shorning lists the date as 1159 BS. But the events of Midnight Tides leading up to the shorning take place in 1161 BS, according to the dates listed in that book's Prologue and Chapter 1. In Reaper's Gale *One of the Bonehunters shown invading Lether is the Heavy infantry soldier, Bowl. But Hellian observed Bowl being crushed to death during the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan in The Bonehunters.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.310 In Dust of Dreams *Tavore addressed Lostara, who is a Captain the rest of the time, as Lieutenant.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11, UK HB p.382 In The Crippled God Errors in the main Dramatis Personae * "THE SNAKE" is a misprint for "THE SHAKE". * "Dathenar Gowl", is a probable misprint for the entry Dathenar Fandoris and the separate entry Prazek Goul (refer to Dathenar Gowl for discussion on this). * "Silannah" is a misprint for Silanah. * "Gallimada" is a misprint for Gillimada. * "Nemanda" is a misprint for Nenanda. Errors in Appendix:Dramatis Personae * "Wimble Thrup" is a misprint for Himble Thrup. * "Nemanda" is a misprint for Nenanda. * "Silk Warchief-Spax" is a misprint for Gilk Warchief Spax. * "Prazek Gowl" is a misprint for Prazek Goul. * "Aimanan Hood" is a misprint for the entry Aimanan and the separate entry Hood. * "THE SHAKE" heading needs to be inserted between the entries "Saddic", a Snake member, and "Yan Tovis", a Shake member, in the (A:DP). * "THE HOST" entries Skintick, Desra and Nemanda sic should be deleted. The entries "Skintick", "Desra" and "Nenanda" are correctly found in "THE TISTE ANDII" section of the (A:DP) only. * "Shadowthrone (Ammeanas)" is a misprint for "Shadowthrone (Ammanas)". In Orb Sceptre Throne *Difference between editions in Chapter 11. Topper asks Barathol if he is Kalam's relation/brother (depending on edition).Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.447 See forum thread for a discussion on the topic. In Kellanved's Reach *In an apparently inadvertent error of some sort, the name — "Fingers" — appeared exactly once in KR. "Fingers" was used to seemingly refer to a major character in the book,Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 11, US TPB p.179 who was consistently referred to by a completely different name — "Haraj" — throughout the rest of Kellanved's Reach. In Fall of Light * Sergeant Bered is mistakenly called Sergeant Bursa throughout the book.Fall of Light, Chapter 4, US HC p.102, for example Notes and references Category:Miscellany Category:Books (real-world)